Episode 8162 (29th May 2018)
Plot Noah asks Charity how Debbie is doing. Charity comments Debbie is okay physically but mentally she's not so sure as she's back with Joe. All Charity wants is her children safe but she doesn't think they will be with Joe. Charity hugs Noah and Moses and tells her sons she loves them. Harriet hears back from her contact about Charity's son. She approaches Charity, but Charity states nothing has changed, nobody has been charged and there's no evidence. Harriet reminds Charity they both know where they could find some evidence, and if they did, Bails would be facing at least fifteen years inside. She encourages Charity to make Bails pay for ruining her life but Charity insists that box stays closed. Vanessa overhears Charity shouting to Harriet about her dead little boy. As Charity drives out of the village, a song comes on the radio which takes her back to her youth. She turns off the radio. Back in the village, Harriet fills Vanessa in on what she knows about Charity's son. She explains she thought it would help to find out what exactly happened to him and there's also the possibility of finding DNA. Although Charity won't go there, Harriet suggests she and Vanessa could, explaining her contact has a lead at the hospital from someone who worked in the maternity ward in 1990. At the hospital, Debbie explains to Cain that Ross will keep quiet but she's dead to him. When Charity arrives, Debbie sends her off to the canteen to get her something to eat. Vanessa doesn't see how the midwife would remember Charity but Harriet hopes Charity may stick out due to her age at the time and because it was New Year. As Charity walks into the canteen, memories flood back of her fourteen-year-old self walking into the maternity wing. Meanwhile, Vanessa and Harriet ask an unhelpful nurse about Irene Stocks. Charity hears Vanessa and Harriet talking so orders the nurse not to tell them anything. Vanessa follows Charity, insisting they were trying to protect her then apologises. Vanessa explains Harriet has found a midwife who may remember something, suggesting if Charity gets answers, she may be able to let her son go. She assures Charity if they did find her son, she'd have complete control but this would prove she was underage and they'd have a much better chance of getting Bails. Charity explains Bails mightn't be the father as he would sometimes bring his friends back to the flat, including fellow police officers. Vanessa hopes if they tell the police, they'll have to look at everyone Bails worked with back then and test their DNA but Charity reminds Vanessa they have anything to match it to. Vanessa fears Bails might track down Charity's son to get rid of any potential evidence that would incriminate him but Charity states Bails never knew she was pregnant. She explains she could handle everything expect being pregnant again so she tried to make it go away by downing copious amounts of alcohol. She feared what Bails would do to her if he knew about the pregnancy so she had to end it before she was showing. Everything changed when she felt her unborn child kick. She stopped drinking and hoped this would be her second chance after Debbie - it was like she wasn't alone for the first time in ages. Charity explains to Vanessa that that little boy saved her life. She had to get her act together. She wound Bails up until he punched her to the ground then she made a run for it and drove his police car to the station - it was the first car she ever stole. Afterward, she crashed at a mate's house and went into labour not long after. At the hospital she said her name was "Deborah". She had no idea how far along she was, but she knew it was too soon - her baby never stood a chance. She rang her dad begging him to come and get her but he had heard she was on the game so didn't want to know. This labour was different to Debbie's as something wasn't right. When her son was born, he didn't cry and she was told her to prepare for the worst as he wasn't breathing. Charity had bought her son a little hat but when she went to give it to him, she saw the hospital staff trying to bring her little boy around. She couldn't stand watching her son dying in front of her so she fled and left him alone. Vanessa hugs Charity to comfort her. Charity states she doesn't want Bails to know the baby even existed and she doesn't need to find him as she wants him to rest. Unbeknownst to Charity, the doctors managed to revive her son and he survived. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity's son - Florence Spencer (uncredited) Guest cast *Young Charity - Mica Proctor *Nurse - Simone Holmes *Young Irene - Amy Alexander Locations *The Woolpack - Car park *Main Street *Hotten Road *Unknown block of flats *Hotten General Hospital - Debbie's room, corridors, canteen, maternity ward, chapel and NICU Notes *Dr Fenwick is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *The 1990s music featured in this episode include "Killer" by Adamski, "Vogue" by Madonna and "All Around the World" by Lisa Stansfield. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes